Zaoldyeck Monogatari: Revised
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: They live to kill and they kill to earn. Torture is their hobby. Death is their ally. Can one born from a family of assassins find TRUE happiness? Will Killua break the chain of fate binding him from his fate?


**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I am revising my Hunter x Hunter fanfic. Why? Because I want to! LOL

Pairings will be determined as the story goes on. Hehehe.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own HxH or its characters, if I do…. Hisoka will be wearing a lot more sexy clothes. Hohoho.

**TALES OF THE ZOALDYECK CLAN**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

My name is Kurumi and I wanted to tell you something about my family. We are a family of assassins, the Legendary Zoaldyeck Clan.

My Family consists of our Great Grandfather, Great Grandmother. Then our Grandfather is Zeno Zoaldyeck from the Transmutation Type. He specialized the use of Nen at the age of sixteen. He is with silver hair and cold-dark pair of eyes, a perfect picture of a man-to-fear. His motto is 'One Day, One Kill'. No one can break his words.

Next in line, our Father, Silva Zoaldyeck the current head of the Zoaldyeck clan, his silver hair and emotionless gaze makes him scary. He is the most powerful assassin in the family, a specialized Transmutation type used at the age of eighteen. He is strict, but he as a father he wants the best for his children.

After father comes our mother her name is Kikyou Zoaldyeck. She is the most annoying mother in the world with those irritating balloon dresses and crazy looking eyes. She is also a nagger, she preaches non-stop about us her children, being the best assassins in the world. She worries too much for our training and our discipline a real pain in the ass. However, she is still my mother and I still have some respect for her, even though I am so tempted to annihilate her at times. As for her abilities, she's a expert manipulator and gives true meaning to the phrase "looks could kill".

Then there is our Eldest Sibling, Illumi Zoaldyeck being the oldest of the six offspring he is the most experienced in terms of training and mission accomplishments. He is also the one who supervise our training from the basics to mastery. He is ruthless during mission and training. However, he's also the one who's most concern for the family. He has taken care of each sibling especially Killua like our mother, Illumi-oniisama is a specialized Manipulator his expertise lies in hypnosis, mind-control and disguise. He mastered his Nen at the age of fifteen.

Next is the family pig, the worst character in Zoaldyeck Family. Milluki Zoaldyeck is the one and only over-weight human-pig that assassinates in all of our clan's history. Despite of his disgusting features he has some redeeming qualities for his own sake he is a technology genius. He loves computer games, illegal hacking, he makes outrageous bombs and unknown machinery of mass destruction. In short, he is a big-fat boneless human-pig. He never went to training because he whines too much and mother spoils him like the rotten foods he eats. Oh well, he's a Manipulator type. Period.

And for the Third Sibling, they are expecting a son unfortunately, it turns out I am a girl. My name is Kurumi Zoaldyeck, born on the 30th of August, Blood type is AB, Hair Color is Black, and Eye color is Lavender, although it turns black during missions. I am a Nen Specialist at the age of ten. I belong to the Specialization Type. I can manipulate the six Nen groups with 100 percent accuracy.

After me is our family's treasure, Killua Zoaldyeck. The love child of our family, he is the family's prodigy. He had shown unbelievable Killing ability, at the age of twelve, he mastered using his Nen and he belongs to the Transformation group like our father and grandfather.

Then Alluka Zoaldyeck the fifth son was born. He was branded as 'darkness' because of his odd power. He is a specialization type. He's uncontrollable and unpredictable. He's got a dual personality, Alluka the introvert yet mischievous child and Nanika the wish granter and he is fond of Killua thus he's the only one who can handle him and his power.

The sixth and the youngest of the Zoaldyeck Siblings is Kalluto Zoaldyeck. Currently, he is our mother's latest hobby. He is a Manipulator Type. His killing skill is flawless, he carry out his missions accurately and most of all he's the only Zoaldyeck to join the Phantom Troupe as a spy.

People call our family, monsters even demons. Why? Because killing is our family's business, my family is known all over the world and with just a mention of our name people cower in fear. We kill for money and for entertainment. Our family is feared and hated because of that. What's the fun in life if we are not different from the commoners?


End file.
